Would You Like To Get Lunch Sometime?
by miianna
Summary: Inspired by this Tumblr Prompt: Hey, so we kind of hooked up at your friend's wedding on impulse, but I'm still kind of into you. Do you want to get lunch sometime? Gruvia (minor Jerza and mention of Gajevy and Nalu)
Author's Note: Gruvia One Shot (maybe Two Shot, but most likely after I finish That One Faithful Night) inspired by tumblr prompt:

 _'Hey, so we kind of hooked up at your friend's wedding on impulse, but I'm still kind of into you. Do you want to get lunch sometime?'_

Hints of Nalu, Gajevy, and Jerza.

Juvia woke up bright and early. Her room was light up by the sunshine pouring in from her window. It wasn't a surprise. The bluenette was up before everyone. But today was different. She had a reason to be up so early. It was her friends wedding day. Juvia was a sucker for these things, especially when it was a friends wedding. Juvia wouldn't of cared as much if she wasn't apart of the wedding. Erza had chosen her to be bridesmaid and Juvia was ecstatic and more.

The girl got out of bed and walked to the washroom to get ready. She really didn't need to do her makeup or hair, since that would be taken care of. She still needed a shower, however. She got undressed and stepped into the showers. She felt the warm water on her skin and was blissful for a second.

Like everyone in the shower, her mind started to wander. Soon, she was thinking about how she was alone. It really pained her that out of all her friends, she was the only single one. Erza and Jellal were tying the knot, Natsu and Lucy were dating for almost six months, Levy and Gajeel have been dating for 2 years, and everyone else had someone. She was alone.

After getting out of the shower, Juvia heard a knock on the door. It was almost if they were trying to break down the door. Juvia rushed over from the bathroom. All that was covering her was a towel. Thinking that it was Erza or Lucy, she didn't mind. Juvia opened the door, shocked to find a tall man with dark hair.

"H-hello. Do you need something?" she asked. Juvia could feel her cheeks turn pink. Juvia tightened her grip on the towel. He was cute, incredibly cute.

"Um, I'm sort of your ride. To the wedding. We're both in the ceremony, so we're going early." he said awkwardly. The man stared at Juvia. 'Natsu was right, she is cute.' the man thought. After Juvia heard those words, her eyes widened in panic.

"What time is it?!" she asked, hurriedly.

"Almost twelve." said the man while staring at his watch. Her eyes widened in fear. She had completely lost track of time, and probably spent more time in the shower than planned. She was supposed to be there at twelve, and Erza would kill her if she was late.

"Holy shit! Come in, Juvia will be like five minutes!" she said as she ran into her room, leaving the young man to himself.

Sure enough, Juvia was ready in five minutes. She walked out her room, looking as presentable as she could. Inside her room, she put on eyeliner and a little bit of foundation to not look so gross in front of him. The man raised his eyebrows.

"You're not bringing anything?" she only had her small, black purse. She shook her head and grabbed her keys of the counter.

"Do you think Erza would trust anyone with the dresses?" she asked as they started walking out the apartment. Gray shrugged.

"I, uh, never asked your name." he said.

"Juvia Lockser." she stuck out her hand, and he grabbed it, shaking her hand. They were soft.

"Gray Fullbuster." he said with a smile as he let go.

"So, Gray-sama, are you a groomsmen?" she asked. 'Gray-sama?' he thought, 'I like it.'

"Yes. I assume you're a bridesmaid." she nodded. They got to the car and made useless small talk, so it wasn't awkward.

 **#**

Juvia ran into the room where all the bridesmaids were in. She whipped open the door and received a glare from Erza. Mirajane offered her a smile, and so did the other girls.

"Juvia is very sorry." she said, quickly running to the chair to get her makeup done.

"You better be. Did Gray pick you up?" asked Erza, who was getting her hair curled. Juvia nodded.

"Gray-sama picked me up." Lucy turned her head to look at Juvia. She was sitting on a couch with Lisanna, waiting to get their hair done.

"Gray-sama?" asked Lucy. Juvia's cheeks turned pink. She giggled, as did the other girls.

"W-well… Juvia thinks it sounds good." she said, trying to defend herself.

"You think he's cute!" scream Lisanna, making Juvia blush even more. The girls laughed.

"I can set you guys up!"

"Mira, no." screamed Cana, who was holding a beer.

"Cana, are you really gonna get drunk before the wedding?" asked Erza, slightly pissed off.

"Most likely not. After the ceremony, no promises." she said and took another swig of beer.

"You're cut off after this one." said Erza. Cana rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Juvi, when are you going to fuck this guy?" she said while laughing. The blue haired girl gasped and the others just snickered.

"Cana-san!" Juvia was flabbergasted. She doesn't even know him, how could she sleep with him.

The girls spent the next two hours getting ready. It was almost time for the ceremony, and the girls were going to meet the groomsmen who were walking them down the aisle. Laxus was paired with Mirajane, Natsu with Lucy, Levy with Gajeel, Lisanna with Bixlow, Cana was forced to go with Elfman, even though she really didn't want to, and Juvia with Gray.

They couples started making their way down, with Juvia and Gray being last. She tried to make basic conversation, since it would be a minute until it's their turn to go.

"Gray-sama, thank you again for picking Juvia up." she said, a little scared to speak to him.

"No problem. Had I not, you may have been 6 feet under the ground," he laughed a little.

"Juvia owes you." she said with a giggle.

"Maybe you'll repay me tonight on the dance floor?" Juvia blushed and nodded. She really liked this guy. No one made her feel so giddy inside. And before they knew it, it was their turn to go. The walked down the aisle, and then when it was time to let go, Juvia hesitated, but did so anyway. She didn't want to let him go.

 **#**

The ceremony was beautiful. Erza looked stunning in her dress, and Jellal look handsome in his tux. Many tears were shed, from everyone. Even Elfman, the manliest of men, was caught crying. Throughout the whole ceremony, Juvia was trying to catch a little peek of the dark haired boy. As was he.

Once it was over, and once Mr. & Mrs. Fernandes were introduced, and the food was eaten, it was time to dance. Juvia's mind wandered again throughout dinner. She was back to being sad about being single after watch Jellal and Erza's first dance, and needed a way to deal with it. Juvia scanned the place for Cana. Wherever she was, so was the booze.

The venue was gorgeous. It was outdoors, on a bright clear sky with a full moon. It overlooked the ocean and was light up by fairy lights. The colour scheme was green, and white. It was outside an old building, but still gorgeous, nonetheless. Juvia was in love with it.

The bluenette made her way across to Cana. She was offered a shot, and took it. Then, she had another one. Juvia could hold her alcohol very well, and she know tonight would be testing her limits.

The loud music faded out and on came a slow song. Juvia was now even more depressed, no one to dance with. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the same guy who picked her up, Gray. Juvia did promise him a slow dance, in a way. He offered the sad girl a hand and she took it. The made their way to the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in as close as possible. She wrapped her hands around around him. They swayed side to side, in unison.

"How was tonight for you?" he whispered, trying to make basic conversation.

"Okay," she lied. It was wonderful for her in the sense that she was happy for Erza and Jellal, but she was emotional and wanted nothing more than to go home, "And you, Gray-sama?"

"Better than before." she blushed at his comment. Gray moved her in closer which Juvia didn't think was possible, "I don't know what it is about you, but you got me. Somehow." she blushed even more.

"Juvia feels the exact same." they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They almost went in for a kiss, until someone tapped Gray's shoulder. It was a pink haired girl who needed his help. Gray apologized, and told her he had to leave. Juvia hesitated, again, to let go, but she didn't want to keep the little girl waiting. She returned to Cana, who was now joined by another man who seemed to share her alcoholic habits. 'Great, now my drinking partner has found someone.' she thought, 'Gray-sama, has got Juvia in deep, yet so fast. How?' It was true. This wasn't the first time Juvia had seen him. She had hung around Natsu's before and Gray would pop in. She found him incredibly gorgeous, but could never talk to him. But now, he finally noticed her and she never felt happier.

By the end of the night, Juvia had downed a few more shots and was barely sad, anymore. She lightened up, danced, and even made new friends. But, she was drunk. And drunk Juvia needed a lot of attention. Gray was put in charge of getting her, Lucy, and Natsu home safe. He did that well. Of course it was a little hard to tame Natsu, but once he was inside his apartment, the pink haired boy was no longer Gray's problem. Next, it was time to get Juvia home. She stumbled into her small apartment, only to be caught by Gray.

"Gray-sama…" she whispered. He spun her around to look at him. She stared deeply into his eyes. Juvia notices his move from her eyes to her lips.

"You know, I had seen you before tonight, and I couldn't get the courage to talk to you?" he informed. Juvia's heart fluttered. Out of nowhere, she felt his lips on hers. It was a shock, but she melted into his arms. And that was all she remembered.

 **#**

Juvia woke up with a pounding headache. She couldn't think of what happened last night. Juvia rolled over to see on her bedside table there was a pill, water, and a note. She took the pill and drank all the water before reading the note.

 _Juvia,_

 _I hate to leave like this, but I had a work thing._

 _Call me when you feel better:_

 _588-413-4554_

 _~ Gray_

Juvia smiled. She got up and got ready for the day. That note took her out of her hungover misery. The headache went away and she was full of energy. Nothing could ruin her day.

She typed in the number and patiently waited for the man to answer. Every ring she got more anxious. Luckily for her, he picked up.

"Juvia?" asked Gray.

"Hi! Juvia knows we sort of hooked up, and we do not know a lot about each other, but Juvia really likes you. Would you like to get lunch sometime?" she held her breath until she got an answer. Juvia never did this type of thing. She was worried he would say no and that she had just embarrassed herself.

"Sure." he replied.

Author's Note: This may not be my best, but I found the prompt super fun! I set it up for another chapter, so there will most likely be one!


End file.
